


Things Unsaid

by Shibs



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: 3000 words a chapter haha ok, F/M, IF YOU HAVENT COMPLETED THE GAME DONT READ THIS, One-Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, THIS IS BASED ON HEIRS ENDING JDOFJSPDFJPSJF, im serious about the character death, is this even an angst? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibs/pseuds/Shibs
Summary: [Y/N], would you like to take a moment to read my mind? I have something to tell you. At least before you go.Given the last minutes of living, Louis reflected to the days he went through with his partner in a shape of a narrative, which he composed inside his mind.
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Things Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know:  
> y/n: your name  
> e/c: eye color  
> f/w: favorite weapon

[Y/N], things were hard before I met you underground, when you were searching for a way out. I asked if you were alone and wanted to partner up, you said yes. At that time, you constantly talked about your friend Oliver and how nice he was to you and Io, whose name you didn’t know back then. And then when we finally got out, you hollered at Oliver, witnessing him becoming something you wished to destroy: A Lost.

Little did you know that I saw you tending Io’s wounds gently. It reminded me a lot of Karen. Remember when I told you not to touch Oliver’s vestige? If I didn’t tell you, you wouldn’t be staying in our base, would you? You dragged me along with Io into his memory echo and made me raise so many questions about you, specifically that special ability of yours.

Everyone wished you a warm welcome when I brought the two of you to the base, except Yakumo who was being so cynical. It didn’t stop me from convincing him that you weren’t going to stab us all in our backs, contrary to his belief. He eventually dropped his arguments and welcomed you to our base.

Most of the time, you casted fire towards the Losts we met on the street and would run away if bigger enemies were on sight. You should’ve seen yourself bugging your eyes, I swear I could laugh over it all day. Oh, remember when we fought the big venomous butterfly in town? Despite how many times you swung your Sunset Sword, you kept getting knocked back and died from its attacks. You constantly told me not to worry about your death. As long as it didn’t aim for my heart, you said.

For once, I heard you growled in pain in the basement. I hurried my way to you, only to find you tending your wounds. You kept dismissing my offer, which I kept insisting on, but eventually you decided letting me tend it. I’m a bit embarrassed to say, but I glanced at those [E/C] eyes of yours, shimmering under a low-lit light. Those kinds of eyes were what I’d love to gaze into.

Making sure that you didn’t severely get hurt would be my priority.

It surprised me to know how you could purify mistles and revive blood springs without the remembrance of learning it. At first, I thought you had a sibling relationship with Io, but turned out you weren’t related to her.

On our way along the cliff’s edge in the trenches, you finally knew my past, especially my connection with the Queen herself, what happened to her, and the motives behind my ambition to end all these sacrifices. Despite making the promise to end this together, I saw the grim on your face. You were being absent-minded, staring at nothing, and you didn’t even give any comments after seeing my memory, even though you were the most talkative among us. It left me with many questions, with one being which part I did wrong.

Is anything bothering you, you asked. That should have been my line, and you didn’t reply anything to me but a smile. A bitter smile, unlike any other that you usually showed me.

We continued venturing deep down the pits and got ambushed by Mia and her brother Nicola. I couldn’t be more in awe when you jumped in front of me and countered her bayonet swing. While I and probably Yakumo were thinking Mia would do us harm, you showed sympathy and that you were eager to convince them staying at the base. You beamed positivity out of that dreadful environment, saying they would be good friends with you, Io, and Rin. From that moment on, I became so overwhelmed whenever you were happy. Whenever you formed your authentic smile, precisely.

I found your bedroom door slightly opened. It gave me a sight of you and Rin falling asleep with your arms tucked in on the edge of the bed. After a brief discussion with you, Yakumo, and Mia, you told me it was your fault for not bringing more blood beads with you, and that you were responsible for the vanishing Nicola. Don’t blame yourself, we didn’t see that coming, I whispered to you while patting your shoulder. I wish you felt how comfortable it was, in a different way, and knew how nervous I was prior to doing that.

The time spent on the Cathedral of the Sacred Blood was the most memorable one for me. We kept dying, but that didn’t prevent us from improving our skills. Sometimes you had the chance to recover all the haze you have been collecting, sometimes you didn’t get a chance to recover at all. You told me not to be apprehensive all the time, but I doubt you’d want to die every time. It was as if haze meant nothing to you at all. I wasn’t sure whether you felt the same, but exploring every place with you was a thing I would always cherish. Your blithe spirit and honeyed voice are something I’d love to remember.

Time spent in there was also the most difficult one for me. Despite the cheerfulness you had within you, you occasionally slipped some huffs under your breath. Sweats and blood dripped from the scar you hid under the collar of your blood veil. You threw back the handkerchief I gave you to wipe the blood on your neck, insisting me to not mind your wounds. No way I’d do that, so I kept on insisting to do so. We kept on the playful fight and ended up falling to the ground with me on top. You hid the redness of your cheeks and constantly looked down afterwards.

After purifying the mistle, you asked for a company to the spot where a vestige laid untouched. We had no clue whose vestige that was, yet you held it high and dragged me to the memory echo with you. You may not know that you brought hell to me.

That memory was a major pain to see. The fact that you used to have a past with the Hunter got me irritated. It made me clear that you hid something from me, even though you told me you knew nothing. You were the one who killed Cruz and that I was appalled to it; furious, disappointed, and feeling down in the dumps. I couldn’t imagine after all this time I partnered up with a Queenslayer, my childhood friend’s slayer. I took it to the heart by slapping you, letting you know how much Cruz meant to me and that you killed her. I couldn’t wrap them all inside my head that you were the reason why I hadn’t seen her after becoming a Revenant.

Through your hand, you felt the irritating pain on your cheeks, eyes fixed on your feet. You weren’t brave enough to look at me in the eye, were you? Tears rolled out on your cheeks; I could see that. You whimpered about what you did to deserve the pain. I inquired you the reason you didn’t tell me all about it and why you didn’t try hard on remembering it. You went silent. It felt like a one-man show, being the one who inquired literally anything about that memory of yours, making sure if it was genuine.

You got me when you decided to backfire me, asking if I hid my own past from you and yelled why I didn’t tell you. If I were you, I’d be clueless because I never figured that out until you found my vestige. At that point, I realized that it happened to you too. I blamed you for hiding your past, even though we just found it.

My emotion got the most of me. I was too angry for words. It was so fresh in mind, hearing you sobbing and groaning quietly in pain, but under the harsh circumstances, you managed to smile. We weren’t destined to know each other personally, so you said. You turned your back then walked away, dragging the [F/W] I gave you the other day.

I could’ve told you that everyone in the base worried you, and that I was yelled by Yakumo for my actions. Yakumo and Mia searched the cathedral to find you, whereas me sitting on the bed side, constantly blaming myself. Multiple knocks were heard on my bedroom door, and found them briefly discussing something; likely about how they were going to tell me the right way.

Would you like to know what Mia told me? I was told that they tried their best to bring you back to the base, but you refused. You wanted them to tell me that you felt bad for being a trouble, and chose to venture alone. Did Yakumo tell you about the devilish female knights who guarded most of the castles? Right, even if he were trying to scare you with it, you still didn’t care. I knew you weren’t up for any kind of non-sense. Yakumo should’ve thought of a better reason before persuading you.

Aside from what they said, still, I was responsible for hurting you. When everyone was asleep, I tip toed to the mistle and teleported to the last mistle I went to. I saw you fighting the female knights on your own, tirelessly dodging and receiving various damages from their assault. Without further ado, I jumped in to help you fight your way to the next mistle.

You couldn’t hold the tears after seeing me. You kept on shouting that you were sorry for what you said earlier where I should’ve been the one saying so. I told you it wasn’t your fault, and that I was guilty for making you sad. Instead of an apology, I gave you a warm tight hug and rested my chin on your head. Let the warmth speak for it.

The thoughts of you with Jack slowly crawled when we encountered Jack and Eva in the cathedral. It got me on my worst when I found out Karen was a Successor behind the closed gate Aurora told us. So vulnerable of me to fall on my knees, once again disbelieving everything. You came to comfort me and gave me high hopes. I’m sure there’s a way to save her, you said.

Did you remember the time when we had dinner at the quarters after defeating the Successor at the ridge? Coco cooked us a grand meal with spices she gathered outside. We sat side by side and enjoyed the meal, while Yakumo and Mia sat in front of us, raising eyebrows and smirked. Yakumo joked on us for sitting next to each other looking like a couple before Mia deliberately stepped on his left foot. You seemed to not hear us conversating though. That was when Eva came to you, asking for your help.

Did you also remember that you fainted once we arrived at the burning city? You complained about the flames surrounding you and it made you sick, to the point you later did faint and I had to cradle you back to the base. Rin was on her place, her eyes switching focus between you and me. Look Yakumo, a groom and a bride, she poked Yakumo’s muscular arm and exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. Io and Rin carried you to your bed room and Mia brought first aid and a bowl of water. Yakumo and I wanted to go inside too, but Rin prohibited us from entering before violently slammed the door. Girls only!

I didn’t know what was going on until I was about to go the basement when I heard wobbling voices and sobbing, which turned to be coming from your room. Curious, I pressed my ear against the door and tried to be motionless to get the most out of the conversation inside.

You know what, [Y/N]? You made me overwhelm. All the words you said gave butterflies in my stomach. Speechless. Flattered. Flustered. Feeling awkward. I couldn’t hide the embarrassment shown on my face, so I rushed into my bedroom and buried my face in the pillow. Golly gosh, I never thought I had the chance to feel this kind of feeling.

Seeing Yakumo reunite with Emily touched my heart. She obviously missed him dearly—he probably did too—and it must be hard to wait for her dearest friends to come to rescue her for so long. In my silence, I tried to picture this kind of scenario between you and me, [Y/N], when one day you hugged me tightly saying you missed me, and then spent the rest of the day cuddling and eating tomato oden sandwiches. Wouldn’t you look forward to it with me someday?

Eva’s memory echo taught me how hard it was to part with your beloved one. Seeing her leaning against Jack had given me eerie feelings, to be honest. After escaping the memory, I realized Eva didn’t come out with us. Since it was over, Jack guessed that Mido’s plan was to take Eva’s relic in order to revive the Queen; and that meant Mido was after Silva as well. And if Silva were to be taken out, the Gaol of the Mist would vanish and cause unimaginable chaos.

That time when we took down Mido, Jack instructed us to beat Silva because of his current state being on the brink of frenzy. And when he said the only think that could prevent it was you to take over Silva’s mission, to sit on the throne forever, I was stunned. I felt my limbs couldn’t carry their weight anymore. What did I just hear? Why is that the only way? I mean, if being asked, nobody would even sit pretty on that giant throne without knowing until when. I chocked on my breath. The journey ahead of us wouldn’t be easy, but Mia and Yakumo assured you that they would be there for you, no matter the risk. That was what friends were for, right?

Yet, the tears seemed to water your [E/C] eyes.

I recalled walking with you in the provisional outskirts, where you constantly kicked rocks with that bleak face of yours. You used to be cheerful, regardless of you pretending or not, and I liked that, but then you became gloomy after knowing the responsibility awaited you. It hurt me, didn’t you know that? I invited you to sit for a talk at the edge of the fractured road. I made you talk about things thoroughly; let there be rants, confessions, whatever you wanted to say. You let down your defences and started crying like a baby. In between the sobbing you muttered about being a special revenant, how you would stand sitting on that throne indefinitely, and what we all would do without you. Frankly saying, I was expecting you to confess your feelings, but nothing like that ever came out of your mouth. I assured you that no matter what would come in our path, we would always be there for you, while slowly positioning myself for you to rest your head easy on my shoulder. Not long after you finished ranting, blue-colored tears were dripping from your eyes, staining your white shoulderless top.

You let out your little finger and asked if I were going to keep my words as a promise, and I replied with nothing but my own pinkie locking yours.

Inside the government center, you were back in the mood again with making jokes about Yakumo’s abdomen getting elbowed by Rin the other day. The laugh was cut short when we realized we had to fight an Attendant in order to continue venturing the building. You exclaimed about how you had gotten stronger, had your equipment upgraded to its maximum potential, and our styles were starting to mesh.

You opened a giant door with a long hallway to the throne greeting us. Before purifying the mistle near it, you sweated yourself. Louis, you called, what if it didn’t turn to be what Jack expected? I was thinking the same, but nevertheless, I had to make you believe in that. I reminded you about the frenzied Successors we fought earlier in the day and how it ended. You seemed to get what I meant.

Before entering, you grabbed my left hand as if you wanted to tell me something. You did have the urge to tell me, but you didn’t let it out. Instead, you gave me one sweet smile before we headed to the Stagnant Blood.

However, after beating him, you took off your mask and took out the relics within Silva’s monstrous body. You growled in pain again and your eyes turned red while shedding black tears. You gestured the relics to be planted inside you, and your other eyes turned glowing dark blue. We, including me, thought that you were done with the relics and that you were about to sit on that throne when you prevented us from coming closer. An ultraviolet-colored miasma formed around you, creating a tornado of blue dust in which we all couldn’t breathe.

We were all wrong. The relics in you weren’t supposed to cause frenzy. As soon as you were being reborn as the Queen, it gave us an insight that you actually devoured the Successors’ relics, hence why you frenzied. Everyone was holding tight to their weapons, readying themselves for the purging thorns you were trying to form. Before it ever developed, I jumped to your back and did what I swore I wouldn't do: stabbing you in the back.

You fell down to your knees and slammed the upper part of your body to the ground. Thick dark blue blood came out of your buried chest. I turned your body to face mine, trying to hold your consciousness together on my lap. Everyone else didn’t dare to come closer. You slightly turned your head to look at me for one last time. Almost lifeless, you forced your remaining energy you had to form words from your mouth. ‘Thank you, Louis. I lo—’ was the last thing I heard from you.

[Y/N], my untold romance with you is how life goes. Now it chooses not to cross the line separating the realm we’re now living in. I wish I could choose a different setting, a different relation, a different world-line where I could meet you before the Great Collapse ever happened; I would take advantage of that opportunity to tell you that I love you with pure heart, but it’s an empty wish now that you’re gone. I’ll cry eternally at the truth.

Speaking of wishes, I’m reminded of our pinkie promise. We didn’t keep our promise to end all these sacrifices, did we? I didn’t even keep my own to tell you how I felt either.

So, [Y/N], what am I to you? A friend, or you don’t know the answer? Don’t tell me. Let me find all the possible things you’d say. Hmm, is it ‘lover’? What do you think? Sorry, I can’t find one that fits better on us. The world will never give me the chance to let me hear your opinion. I’m sure you’d love it, wouldn’t you?

Rest easy now, honey. I’ll be the one who carry on your responsibility. Io took out all the relics and planted them inside those who helped you battle Silva, turning them into the next generation of Successors.

What about me, you say? Well, I’ll be resting here until the time comes. Remember that I’ll always be loving you, [Y/N].

See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea behind the 'untold romance' and 'what am I to you' paragraphs are from a song titled 'Pretender' by Official Hige Dandism.


End file.
